


Catching A Heart

by Blinkkittylove, lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Series: Love Live X Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Let's be real anything that involves magic cheering and no homework Nico is there, NicoMaki, Quidditch, The World Cup has me in a sports mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/Blinkkittylove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Slytherin outcast Nishikino Maki finds herself tripping over the Hufflepuff Seeker, Yazawa Nico, with increasing frequency.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Number54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number54/gifts).



Quidditch, generally very popular with both the students and faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but Maki Nishikino had never really paid much attention. This year though the mood of the Slytherin Common Room had been too often full of grumpy mutters about and curses directed at the Hufflepuff team for Maki not to notice. She wasn’t even sure when she’d learned Nico Yazawa’s name, but the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect had kept crossing her path this year. Maki chuckled a little at the times she’d nearly stumbled over Nico on her way to the Infirmary. Or the time Nico swooped down to save her from a stray Bludger when Maki had wandered by the Quidditch field on her way to meet Hanayo to discuss medicinal animals with the now retired Hagrid. Nico had winked at Maki, while the fourth year Slytherin had glared at the impunity, startled and out of breath. Ebony black hair bouncing in the wind, robes sweeping behind her, ruby eyes sparkling in the sun, Nico had pulled up and was hovering next to Maki.

“You okay, Nishikino?” Nico was a little out of breath. When did Nico learn her name?

“Fine.” Maki crossed her arms over her chest, “Maybe you should practice more so you don’t threaten passersby.”

“She’s fine, Umi. Kotori won’t be upset.” Nico called over her shoulder, then looked back at Maki, ruby eyes serious, lips quirked at the corner, Maki had a flash of a gallant courtier before the edge in Nico’s voice slashed her pride. “Watch where you’re going. It’s dangerous.”

Maki knew exactly how dangerous Quidditch was. She’d bandaged and splinted and healed more than her fair share of damaged players. “You watch where you’re going.”

Nico snorted, “Nico always does. But thanks for caring.” The broad grin flipped Maki’s stomach and the young Slytherin hurried away from the field before she was called on to treat an injury. As she turned onto the path to the Gamekeepers hut, she wondered why Nico had mentioned Kotori, Maki’s senior in Slytherin by a year. Did Nico know her? Maki couldn’t remember seeing the Hufflepuff interact with anyone from Slytherin. Kotori, now Kotori was friends with that very serious Hufflepuff, but Maki had never seen Nico approach her. Not that Maki was watching Nico.

####

At dinner, Maki couldn’t stop thinking about that afternoon. She kept staring at the Hufflepuff table, getting a raised eyebrow from Yazawa at which point, Maki pivoted and started concentrating on her dessert.

“Is something wrong, Maki?” Kotori’s sugar sweet voice whisped concern.

Attention from Nico having made her nervous, Maki just blurted what she was thinking, “Do you know that Hufflepuff Quidditch player?”

Maki was still choosing between puddings so she didn’t catch Kotori’s blush.

“Maki, you know Kotori is…” Nozomi slid into the seat next to Maki, “quite taken with Ms. Sonoda’s charms.”

Maki shook her head. “Not that one...the Seeker. She mentioned you.”

“Nico?” Nozomi laughed and she and Kotori exchanged a glance, which Maki also missed, “Why do you ask?”

“She nearly let a Bludger hit me when I walked by the Quidditch pitch.” Maki knew that wasn’t exactly the truth but why would her friends ever….

Kotori shook her head, “I’m sure that’s not true...Nico would never…”

Maki shrugged, “Don’t really care. So you do know her?”

“She stops by when I meet Umi in the library to talk. Why?”

“Just curious.” Maki had decided. Butterscotch. With ground pecans on top.

Kotori smiled. “She’s the sweetest person.”

Nozomi’s roar of laughter had the entire room staring at their table. Maki stared. Nozomi, leaning back and hugging herself, managed to get out a sentence, “That wouldn’t be the first thing I’d say to describe Nico-chi.”

But Maki heard real affection in Nozomi’s voice, which only made her more curious. But the topic was obviously drawing too much attention from these two so she’d have to find less obvious ways to figure out why Nico seemed so concerned about what Kotori thought.

###

Maki usually studied in the library or the Hospital Wing, but tonight, tonight, the cool, dark stones of the Slytherin Common Room were calling to her...She had a favorite niche, with a chair she’d gotten reupholstered discreetly that would make anyone sitting in it feel itchy if Maki were in the room. Tonight, in advance of the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin Quidditch match, most of the House was sneaking in food and drink for the post game parties, and Maki sat curled up, reading a mystery with a side of romance, the two rival detective sparring over magical cues, the cover enchanted to look like a medical textbook. Then the Quidditch team spilled in from practice, loud and brawling.

“So tomorrow, we take out Yazawa, first thing, right?” One of the Beaters croaked.

“Well, we need to make it look like an accident.” The team captain snarled.

Maki slunk behind her book, whispering a charm to obscure herself if anyone looked this way. Neither Nozomi nor Kotori had returned to the Common Room for the evening and the Quidditch team were among the Slytherins who resented Maki’s vocal stance against anyone whose family had associated with Voldemort or the Death Eaters.

A player Maki couldn’t see grumbled. “And we need to win. If we don’t those yellow pills will probably win the House Cup.”

“Yellow like puke. Like I’m going to do on Yazawa’s face when she hits the ground.”

Maki’s fists clenched. She quickly reviewed the damaging spells she knew, considering if she could cast any of them without giving away her location.

The captain seemed suddenly suspicious and glanced around the room, “Let’s go upstairs. We shouldn’t be talking about this here.”

They shouldn’t be talking about this anywhere, Maki thought, wondering if reporting them to Slytherin Head of House Higgs or Headmistress McGonagall would do any good. When the last of them went followed the captain up to her room, Maki counted to three and then bolted for the door. If she could find Kotori, maybe Kotori could tell Umi and Umi could get Nico to sit out. Madame Hooch, maybe Madame Hooch could do something.

###

Maki usually didn’t serve as part of the Quidditch First Aid squad, but she’d decided to tag along rather than volunteer in the Hospital Wing or spend her time studying. Rin Hoshizora, her Quidditch crazed best friend surprised her with a crushing hug when Maki got to the pitch.

“MAKI MAKI MAKI!” And the air went out, then Rin let go and sounded puzzled, “Did you lose a bet? You always say Quidditch is for people who want to lose IQ points.”

Maki muttered something and Rin cocked her head, puzzled, so Maki cleared her throat, “I decided to see how the injuries happen first hand. Understanding the game better will enable me to treat players more efficiently.”

Rin looked skeptical and pulled Maki’s head down, forcing the taller redhead to look her in the eye. “You did you lose a bet. Or...” Rin’s face lit up with the stunning brilliance of her next thought, “Are you crushing on one of the players?” Rin turned around, raising her hands to her mouth to make a megaphone, “HEY KAYO-CHIN, MAKI’S CRUSHING ON…”

Maki pulled Rin’s cloak over her open mouth, silencing the ginger. Hanayo Koizumi rushed up to them, out of breath and a little too loud, “Maki, you never come to games…”

Rolling her eyes and trying not to shout at her friends, as the Hufflepuff bench was starting to pay attention to what was turning into a scene, Maki kept her voice at the private conversation level. “I’m just here to help and work on my triage skills.”

Hanayo seemed doubtful, but nodded supportively, while Rin checked out the players, evaluating their potential draw for Maki. “I thought you and the Slytherin team didn’t get along.”

Maki shrugged, “Most of Slytherin ignores me.”

Rin and Hanayo shared a glance and Hanayo squeaked, “That’s not what…”

But before anything else could be said, a huge roar came from the stands as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff teams flew in on their brooms to be introduced. Maki expected Nico to be safely on the bench, because surely the very serious Umi Sonoda would have intervened when Kotori told her what Maki had heard. But no, there was Nico, her hair up in a ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon flying bravely in the wind, confident grin on her face, disrespectful hand gesture flashed at the Slytherin captain. Had Madame Hooch not gotten the note Maki had left? Didn’t anyone remember all the damage Slytherins bent on revenge could do? Maki wondered what Nico had done to tick them off. And then the Snitch was released and Nico upended the first Slytherin Beater with a clever feint, followed by a solid side charge. And the Beater was twice her size. Maki winced and moved to where the student med team was working on the Slytherin, who seemed to have fractured an arm. That would require a substitute and evac to the hospital wing, but the Beater was refusing, demanding to be allowed to sit on the bench.

“We can take care of that quickly, if you’ll just cooperate.” Maki snapped.

“Nah, I’m not going to miss Yazawa getting her reward.” The boy stared at Maki, his blue eyes cold, “And what’ll you do when Yazawa’s not dragging us off to protect you. Ha! You should start running back home to ‘Papa’ now.”

Maki froze. “What do you mean? I don’t even know her.”

The Slytherin shrugged and turned back to the pitch, where Nico was dodging both Bludgers and all three Chasers determined to herd her somewhere. Maki’s breath caught as Nico’s broom dropped straight to the ground, but six inches before contact, Nico zoomed off toward Umi, the Hufflepuff keeper. Maki headed toward the stands. Maybe Kotori could help her make sense of this.

Maki slid next to Kotori who had found a seat close to where Umi was stationed as Keeper.

“Umi’s so serious.” Kotori said, in a swoony voice that Maki couldn’t think of as anything but silly.

“Why did Grovsk say that “Yazawa was dragging people off to protect you.” Maki couldn’t make herself sound any nicer. Anything she had heard out of another Slytherin’s mouth today had just made her more and more confused and angry. And the way they were pressuring Nico was surely illegal. Maki was going to have to get Rin to give her a quick lesson on Quidditch rules. Plus, Madame Hooch wasn’t refereeing, it was only some student, a seventh year former Ravenclaw captain studying for NEWTS.

“Oh,” Maki was pulled back into the conversation by the hesitation she could hear in Kotori’s voice. “Nico just hates bullies, that’s all. Don’t worry about it.” Then Kotori stood, yelling “Great catch, Umi!!!”

Maki turned back to the field, just in time to see Umi, holding the Quaffle, turn to smile at Kotori, while the Slytherin Beaters grabbed a momentarily distracted Nico’s arms and yank her off her broom, letting her drop from at least 20 feet off the ground. Someone must have used a spell to confuse the Hufflepuff seeker because she wasn’t reacting at all, just plummeting. Maki was on her feet, sprinting to the pitch.

###

It had taken too long, but Nico’s eyes were open. And she was sitting up. Gingerly. Maki didn’t like how unfocused her eyes were. Umi Sonoda was still insisting that the Slytherins be penalized with the forfeiture of the game, but the Ravenclaw referee was looking cowed by the much larger Slytherin captain. Umi stepped forward, taking her argument to the Slytherin.

“Hey, Nishikino. Let Nico up.” Nico sounded irritated.

Maki glanced down. Her arm was across Nico’s torso, in an attempt to prevent the injured player from gettting to her feet before Maki was satisfied she wasn’t concussed.

“Don’t move or I’ll leg lock you.” Maki ordered.

Nico’s eyes narrowed, “Nico is fine. The fall winded me. That’s all.”

“I am required to complete the concussion protocol BEFORE you can return to the game.” Maki pushed down on Nico’s shoulder, but the other girl refused to return to the prone position.

“Let Nico up. Her fans will worry.” Nico smiled and waved at the crowd behind Maki. On the field, Umi took a swing at the Slytherin captain as the ref jogged to where Nico and Maki were.

“How’s Yazawa?”

Maki had let Nico up, but her glare held the Seeker in place, “Concussed. She’ll have to be replaced.”

“Gotcha! Hang in there, Yazawa.” He put a quick hand on Nico’s shoulder, then turned back to the field. “Hey, Sonoda. You need a substitute seeker. And let Ravendark go. People want to see a Quidditch game not a wrestling match.”

The crowd cheered their agreement.

“She’s lying. Nico is fine!” Nico shouted after the ref, but no one paid any attention. Maki relaxed. Nico wasn’t going back out there, no one would make her fall 50 feet this time, and maybe Maki could figure out what was going on.

Nico knocked Maki’s hand from where it was resting on her robe, “You didn’t give Nico the test. I know Slytherins like to lie…”

Maki snarled…”Which team are you playing?”

“Yours, duh.”

“Have a headache?”

Nico winced as a roar went up from the crowd with the restart of the game, “Maybe a little. But I’ve had worse.”

“That’s not good.” Maki was leaning in, to look into Nico’s eyes, see how they were focusing, “Head injuries are cumulative.”

Nico blinked, long eyelashes fluttering as she took slow breaths, “Madame Pomfrey always fixes me up fine.”

Maki knew she had an important point to make but staring into the shadows of Nico’s infinitely faceted jewel eyes, she had trouble recalling it. And then a cheer for Slytherin broke the spell. “Didn’t Umi warn you? I told Kotori…”

“I told Kotori not to worry. Nico can take care of herself.” Nico squared her shoulders, “Me and Umi are going to make sure those losers get what they deserve.”

“Not all Slytherins are awful.” Maki snapped, upset at Nico's tone.

Nico’s chuckle was harsh, “They’re not losers ‘cause they’re Slytherins, they’re losers ‘cause they can’t keep out of trouble.”

Maki sat back on her heels, Nico was shaking her head, then wincing. Maki had a sudden panic thought that she should have immobilized Nico, “Does your neck hurt?”

“No, no pain. It just seems bright now that the sun’s out and everyone’s so noisy.” Nico sounded like she was forcing her words through a cloth, her hand going to her ponytail.

Maki glanced up at the clouds, “You’re grounded. Let’s get you to the Infirmary.”

Nico giggled, “Does Nico get a personal escort.”

Maki let Nico get herself to her feet, but when she slid her arm around Nico’s shoulder, the shorter girl just let Maki take some of her weight without complaint for once, “Just until you tell me why the whole Slytherin Quidditch team put a target on you.”

“Nico’s just that charming.” Another giggle, but weaker, and a yawn. But with Nico currently cooperating, Maki didn’t want to push her back to argumentative. The castle was getting closer with every step.

“One of them said you were…” Maki felt herself flush and was glad neither she nor Nico could see her face, “you were protecting me.”

Nico stumbled as she hesitated, “Um...me and Umi just hate to see bullies pick on people...Nozomi was telling me how some Slytherins don’t like you standing up for non...” Maki could imagine the near feral snarl carved on Nico’s lips from the sharpness in her tone, “purebloods. So Nico has a talk with them when our paths cross.”

Maki stopped, her arm dropping and Nico nearly falling as a result, “Is that why I keep running into you, Nico? Because you’re watching out for me? You could be hurt.”

Nico looked unsteady, but her voice was granite. “So could you. I’ve seen some nasty Dark tricks.”

“You don’t even know me.” Maki wanted to sound less peevish but her voice refused to cooperate.

“Nico is chivalrous.”

“Nico is reckless.”

Nico’s grin got back some of the gallant and all of the daredevil, “Every day. What’s the fun of magic if Nico can’t impress cute girls.”

“I’m not impressed.” Maki stated flatly, but felt herself blushing again when Nico raised an amused eyebrow. Then Nico went pale and Maki had to help ease her to the ground.

“Right.” Maki said, pulling out her wand. A hover charm would be a good place to start. She hoped the paleness wasn’t nausea related.

“Hexing Nico won’t…”

Maki closed her eyes, willing patience into her voice. She needed to get Nico safely to the hospital wing, let Madame Pomfrey treat her, and then get answers to all the questions crowding out common sense, “Helping Nico, not hexing.” Maki smiled, wondering if she looked desperate or winning, “If you let me get inside, I might admit to…”

“Being impressed by Nico?” Nico’s brashness tweaked Maki’s mood, slamming the door before any flicker of curiosity could gleam.

With a snort, Maki cast the Hover charm, “Needing a refresher on the rules of Quidditch.”

Nico relaxed as they started towards the Castle again, “Nico has a new fan.”

Maki didn’t disagree.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki tries learning about Quidditch; Rin wants to know why.

“This doesn’t make sense.” Nishikino Maki slammed the book closed and skimmed it across the library toward her best friend, Rin, who’d agreed to teach her about Quiddtich when Maki became suddenly interested in Rin’s favorite game. Rin was a Chaser on the third year all school team and a backup for the Gryffindor team.

“But you love books.”

“Did you actually read that one?”

“Yes.” Rin nodded earnestly, “It’s my personal copy. Kayo-chin reads me chapters when I can’t sleep.”

“But it’s stupid.”

Rin pouted. Maki sighed.

“I just don’t understand. Why doesn’t the Seeker just grab the…” Maki frowned as she tried to recall the names under the pictures of the three different types of balls, “Snidget when it’s released.”

“Snitch. Snidget is a bird they stopped using centuries ago.” Rin shook her head, “It was cruel. The Snitch is the size of a walnut, super fast, and WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT IT?”

Rin was right in Maki’s face, eyes narrowed and suspicious, and then the Librarian had a hold of both of them and Maki found herself being tossed out of the library while Rin shouted, “THAT’S MY BOOK!”

Maki shoved Rin off her.

“Go back and get my book.” Rin dragged Maki forward, but Maki heard the bolt in the library doors slide shut.

“Tomorrow. Now explain about the Snitch.”

“Just tell me which player you’re crushing on…”

“Stop asking me.”

Rin sighed, hands in the pocket of her robe, “Go get your broom and meet me on the Quidditch pitch.”

“Why?”

Rin waved Maki off as she hustled toward the Gryffindor tower. Maki took out her wand and whispered “Accio Firebolt.” Anyone in between her and her broom would probably be a Slytherin and the only ones she cared about were smart enough to dodge.

 

###

 

Exhilarating. Maki hadn’t expected it to be exhilirating. Sure she loved flying, swooping between trees, taking quick turns around corners, soaring and then feeling the thrill as the broom dropped until an impossible moment before the ground when Maki would zoom forward. Her family’s castle had so many places to dive and twist through, and the past two summers she’d had fun chasing Rin on the ginger’s frequent visits. But adding in another challenge, an unpredictable one, that had Maki breathless, heart racing, eager to outcharge someone.

“My arm’s going to fall off.” Rin whined.

“Just a couple more. Please.” Maki didn’t want to stop.

Rin had her mouth open to say something, but she hesitated, her eyes flicking to the side, “I’ll let the real one out, then I’m done.”

“Okay.” Maki pulled up, hovering, eyes on Rin’s hands as she opened a small box and let a tiny whizzing blur of gold free. It zoomed to the left and up, Maki pulled back on her broom, following. This one was actually staying in view. The wind seemed to be picking up, Maki could hear it blowing to her right, but her focus was completely on the Snitch. She could just reach out, grab it, a real one, know what it was like to feel it in her palm. Her broom, picking up the urgency, surged forward and Maki threw out her hand, but as her hand should have closed around the ball, a rush of air shook her broom, another broom, rider upside down passed underneath her, Yazawa Nico was suddenly blocking her path, and the Snitch was caught between their palms. And then Yazawa’s hand, tiny and warm, closed hers over the Snitch, which fluttered against her fingers.

“First time I’ve ever caught a girl.” Yazawa stated, ruby eyes sparkling like a spell gathering, “Good thing you weren’t flying for Slytherin.” She seemed serious, “Are you going to start?”

Yazawa was still holding her hand closed and Maki could still feel the Snitch.

“If you open your hand, it won’t fly away.” Yazawa let go, watching Maki curiously as the Quidditch novice opened her hand to examine the winged ball still fluttering there. “It’s enchanted. Now it’s bonded to you.”

Maki remembered the feel of Nico’s fingers around hers and blushed.

“So how many have you caught, Yazawa?” Maki wondered.

“It’s Nico, remember. I catch ‘em all. Unless unhelpful med team members pull me out of the game.”

Maki no longer cared about the Snitch, shoving it in her wand pocket, “You haven’t been cleared to fly.”

Nico grumped, “And how would you know that?”

“You’re my patient, I don’t want you to reinjure yourself.”

“Nico is fine. And I’m sure Madame Pomfrey will clear me so I can practice for next week’s game.”

“She didn’t clear you…”

Nico swooped away, toward the Forbidden Forest, Maki giving chase.

“Nico is fine.” Maki heard the tiny Seeker shout, as her black hair flowed free in the wind.

Maki willed her Firebolt faster and found herself even with Nico. She raised a hand, considering going for her wand, but not sure what spell she could use that wouldn’t make Nico drop from her seat. So instead, Maki reached out a hand for Nico’s robes, yanking, Nico stopping as soon as she felt the pull.

“I’m fine.” Nico gritted, eyebrows lowered.

“I just...can we just talk...” Maki glanced at the sky, it was nearing evening. “Concussions are really dangerous. Maybe I can explain over dinner...the Hospital Wing should be quiet.”

“We talk, you clear Nico to play…” Nico sounded...persuadable.

“We talk, your eyes stay focused, we’ll see. Having any headaches?”

“Just you.”

Maki almost giggled. Nico had contorted her face, forehead wrinkled, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in a pantomime version of Maki wasn’t sure what, but it sure made her grin. Not, as she hastily raised a hand to cover her mouth, that she would let Nico see. But the crimson eyes had a twinkle and Maki knew her own had given away her amusement.

Nico nodded, her broom turning toward the castle, her robe pulling out of Maki’s hand. Maki nudged the Firebolt to keep pace.

Rin, standing on the Quidditch pitch, had watched the whole exchange, huge grin on her face. Didn’t need to study to pass the ‘who was Maki crushing on’ quiz now. No, they weren’t coming back. Rin hopped on her broom. She had to tell Kayo-chin before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was looking for stories I'd started and found this chunk so here you go, for a bit of brightness this mid February. Have a good weekend, whether with friends, partners, or solo. Also, the Harley Quinn movie is fun. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Started this awhile ago, a beginning to the Hogwarts AU I created for my AU Yeah August stories (chapter 4: Magic). Number 54 posted another chapter of Harry Potter x Love Live excellence and the Women's World Cup has me in a sports mood so here you go.


End file.
